My Stepsister!
by alice dreamland
Summary: —sebab cinta selalu datang tanpa diduga, hinggap tanpa diundang, dan tumbuh tanpa diperintah. Akashi x Stepsister!Reader. Chapter 5: "Masalah nilai bisa dipikirkan nanti."/ "Jangan bercanda Sei-niichan! Aku tidak mau mengkhawatirkan mereka!"/ "Kalau begitu turuti perintahku, tidurlah hari ini dan minum obat." [Last edited 21 April 2015]
1. Prologue

**My Stepsister!**

***Prologue***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: ****Romance, Family, Drama, Humor**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in ****2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixStepsister!Reader, not really serious plot (ada fluff woi /plek)**

Hari ini merupakan bencana.

Karena dari sinilah semuanya bermula.

Akashi tahu, kesehariannya kini takkan senyaman dulu.

"_Dan ini semua salahmu_," batinnya sambil memandang sinis dirimu yang duduk tenang di sebelah kanannya.

Kau tak menghiraukan tatapan menusuk lelaki itu—memutuskan tuk memfokuskan pandanganmu ke depan. Melihat ibu serta ayah barumu—ayah dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro—menautkan diri dalam sebuah janji suci bernama pernikahan.

Sungguh, dirimu gembira mendapatkan sosok ayah yang telah lama kau impikan.

Baik, tampan, berwibawa, dan dapat diandalkan.

Namun lain hal dengan Akashi.

Ia benci—benci sekali pernikahan ini.

Karena mulai sekarang, ia akan berhubungan dan _harus_ bertatap muka dengan seseorang yang sangat ia benci setiap hari.

Akashi menghela nafas, lalu melirikmu yang tengah memperhatikan dengan seksama dua insan di depan altar. Akashi mendecih melihatnya.

Kau yang mendengarnya pun menatap Akashi heran. "_Doushitano_? Kau terlihat buruk, Akashi—ah, maksudku Sei-niichan."

Akashi mengerutkan kening.

Sungguh, ia merasa aneh dipanggil dengan embel-embel _niichan_ olehmu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Dan sebaiknya, kau memanggilku dengan panggilan lain."

Kau menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa! Setelah ini kau resmi menjadi kakak lelakiku, kan?"

Cih.

Kakak lelaki.

Akashi mendecak mendengarnya.

Jika boleh memilih, ia jauh lebih memilih tuk tak mempunyai hubungan apapun denganmu.

Apalagi kini kau akan menjadi bagian keluarga Akashi.

Sungguh, rasanya hidupnya ini naas.

Akashi membencimu.

Sangat. Ia sangat membencimu.

Sungguh, Akashi membenci semua yang ada padamu.

Karena segala tingkah serta ekspresi berwarna yang kau tampilkan, dirinya merasa bahwa kau lebih sempurna dibandingkan dirinya.

Meskipun jujur, kau berpikir sebaliknya.

Dan karenanya Akashi _lebih_ membencimu.

Kebenarannya selalu goyah karena ulahmu.

.

.

.

"_Kau lebih sempurna dibanding aku."_

_Kau mendelik mendengarnya. Apa-apaan ini? Seorang Akashi Seijuuro, yang mengaku dirinya terhebat dan termutlak menyatakan bahwa dirimu lebih sempurna dibandingkan dirinya?_

_Pernyataan konyol macam apa itu?_

_Kau pun tertawa pelan. "Eh? _Hontou_? Padahal menurutku, Akashi-senpai jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan aku."_

.

.

.

Ya, dirinya selalu benar.

Dan dirinya tahu, apa yang ia katakan padamu adalah kenyataan.

Meskipun kau menyangkalnya, Akashi tahu pasti.

Nilai pelajaran baik praktek maupun teori, Akashi selalu mendapatkan lebih tinggi dibanding denganmu.

Namun, seberapapun nilai yang kau dapat; kau tetap senang dan menampilkan senyuman khas milikmu itu.

Wajah Akashi menggelap.

Jujur, segala tingkah senyummu membuatnya muak.

Akashi benci sekali melihatnya.

Baginya yang mendapatkan nilai seratus, bahkan tak merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan. Tapi kau? Dengan nilai enam puluh pun, senyuman itu terus tertampang.

Sungguh. Akashi tak habis pikir, seberapa optimisnya dirimu?

Dimanapun kau berada, hanya senyuman itu yang tampak.

Selalu, selalu, dan selalu.

Menangis?

Jangankan menangis, melihatmu berwajah sedih pun Akashi tak pernah.

Dan sekarang?

Skenario macam apa ini?

Mulai hari ini, ia resmi menjadi kakakmu—

—_kakak dari gadis yang ia benci dari lubuk hati terdalam._

.

**Uwaa, maafkan saya membuat cerita mengenai cinta terlarang /**

**Jujur, ini ide sudah nganggu saya. Sebenernya ad satu lagi—cuman buat ini dulu lebih gampang; karena saya belakangan ini lebih ringan buat drabble ._.**

**Makasih buat semua yang bersedia membaca, memfave, follow, dan mereview x3**

**Betewe, karena saya suka yang fluff, fict ini ngak bakalan punya plot yg serius-serius amat /gegulingan/**

**Sekiaannn!**

**~alice dreamland**


	2. Chapter 1

"Lari lagi sepuluh kali," tutur Akashi. Semua anggota tim basket mendelik.

"A-Apaaa?! _C-Chotto_, kapten! Kami kan baru saja selesai latihan!" sahut Aomine—diiringi anggukan anggota tim lainnya.

Wajah Akashi menggelap. _Mood_-nya hancur sedari pagi. "Apa katamu, Daiki?"

Ia merogoh kantung seragamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda berkilat seraya memainkannya dengan sebelah tangan.

Ckris. Ckris.

Apa lagi kalau bukan gunting, coba?

Bulu kuduk Aomine meremang. "B-Bukan apa-apa."

"Bagus." Akashi menatap Aomine tajam. "Sekarang, mulai latihannya."

**My Stepsister!**

***Chapter 1***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: ****Romance, Family, Drama, Humor (garing)**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in ****2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixStepsister!Reader, not really serious plot (ada fluff woi /plek)**

_Brak!_

Akashi mebanting pintu apartemennya. Tas sekolah ia lempar ke sofa. Wajahnya menggelap begitu adegan itu terputar kembali.

Sungguh, pikirannya kacau sejak kemarin.

Ya.

_Semenjak pernikahan itu._

Saat ia bangun tidur, acara pernikahan itulah yang pertama tampak—meskipun Akashi tak menginginkannya. Namun tetap saja, terkadang adegan itu kembali terbesit dalam benaknya saat ia lengah—bagai kaset rusak.

Akashi benci itu.

Ia sangat membencinya.

Karenanya, _mood_-nya sukses memburuk sejak awal hari.

Itu menjelaskan alasan dirinya melipatgandakan latihan anak buahnya.

Lelaki itu mendesah frustasi seraya masuk dalam kamarnya—mengambil pakaian dan beranjak mandi. Setidaknya ia harus mendinginkan pikiran terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan aktifitas yang lain.

Ah, Akashi tinggal sendiri. Ayah dan ibu tirinya tinggal di sebuah rumah jauh dari apartemennya—beserta gadis sialan itu, kamu.

.

.

.

_**Ting tong! Ting tong!**_

Akashi menatap datar pintu apartemennya.

Kini ia tengah asyik menonton _anime gore_ yang ditampilkan dari jam sebelas sampai dua belas malam—Corpse Party.

Sungguh, hobi Akashi memang mengerikan—menonton _anime_ penuh dengan _bloody scene_. Apalagi menatap fokus televisi sambil menggengam erat gunting merah kesayangannya.

Siapa yang tak merinding mendengarnya?

Oke, ia akui ia suka _anime_ bertema horror. Namun bukan berarti Akashi sama seperti mereka. Ia tidak pernah membunuh sebelumnya, ia juga belum pernah membuat seseorang masuk rumah sakit.

Eh—tunggu.

Mengenai masuk rumah sakit, sepertinya pernah dua kali. Tapi mereka yang memulai, Akashi hanya menyelesaikannya dengan senang hati. Apa yang salah, coba?

Tidak ada kan?

Bagus.

Oke, kembali ke topik awal.

Akashi meletakkan guntingnya kembali dalam saku seraya berjalan menuju pintu. Segera, tangannya memutar kenop pintu tanpa ragu. Akashi bukanlah tipe penakut, justru sebaliknya—ia ditakuti.

Akashi mengerjapkan kedua mata berulang kali melihatmu berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya—dengan senyuman secerah matahari yang memuakan bagi Akashi.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Kalau tak ada yang penting, pulang sekarang," sergah Akashi kasar dan dingin.

Kau merinding mendengar respon negatif kakakmu.

"_E-Ettou_, aku hanya datang karena mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal bersama...?"

Akashi mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan bohong," serunya sengit. "Cepatlah katakan yang sebenarnya, atau pergi dari hadapanku."

Kau menggeleng-geleng pasti. "A-Aku tidak bohong! _Otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ yang bilang aku harus pindah kemari!"

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak percaya hingga aku mendengarnya sendiri dari _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_."

"Kalau begitu, coba Sei-niichan telpon mereka!" tekanmu.

Akashi menajamkan tatapannya padamu. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku seperti it—?"

Ucapan Akashi terpotong oleh nada dering ponsel dalam kantungnya.

_**Kringggg! Kringgg! Kringgg!**_

Akashi diam lalu merogoh kantungnya—mengeluarkan ponselnya. Alisnya bertaut heran melihat nama yang tertampang di layar.

Ayahnya.

Ada apa ini?

Namun karena tak ingin membuat sang penelpon menunggu lama, lelaki bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuuro itu menekan tombol hijau. "_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Ah, Seijuuro! Ini _otou-san_!"_

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya darimu dan memutuskan tuk fokus dengan telepon ayahnya. "Ada apa, _otou-san_?"

"_Apa _imouto_-mu sudah sampai?"_

Akashi mendelik sembari melirikmu sinis. "_Imouto_-ku? Ia di depanku sekarang."

"_Ah, syukurlah. _Otou-san _sebenarnya menyuruhnya pergi besok, namun ia memaksa hari ini. Dan karena jarak jauh, perjalanan ke apartemenmu memakan waktu tiga jam."_

Akashi mengerutkan kening—merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. "Lalu? Apa kaitannya denganku?"

"_Maksud _otou-san_, seharusnya adikmu tinggal bersamamu mulai besok. Namun ia nekat mengunjungimu hari ini, jadi ia akan tinggal bersamamu mulai hari ini. Dan ia sudah membawa barang-barangnya sendiri." _

Suasana hati Akashi yang tengah membaik—sedikit—akibat bantuan _anime_ Corpse Party hilang seketika.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi dengan wajah gelap.

"_Kenapa? Sekolahnya di Teiko kan? Tidak mungkin ia berjalan dari sini menuju sana. Karenanya _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ memutuskan tuk membiarkannya tinggal bersamamu. Selain jarak lebih dekat, ia dapat memasakkanmu makanan."_

Akashi mendesah lalu menatapmu tajam. Kau memandangnya heran. Apa salahmu hingga Akashi tampak sangat tergangu?

Namun kau singkirkan pertanyaan itu dari benakmu dan memutuskan tuk mengamati perilaku kakakmu.

Akashi kembali melanjutkan percakapan dalam telepon. Ekspresi Akashi berubah-ubah. Antara heran, terkejut, dan kesal—namun tentu saja, kesallah yang paling dominan.

Melihatnya, kau tersenyum. Sepertinya kau mengerti inti percakapan Akashi dengan ayahnya—ralat, ayah kalian.

Tak lama kemudian, Akashi memutuskan panggilan dengan wajah masam.

Kau yang tak menyadari suasana hatinya, mengembangkan senyum. "Jadi... mohon bantuannya mulai hari ini ya, Sei-niichan!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

_BRAKKKK!_

_Ctekk!_

Akashi menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Wajahnya menggelap, pikirannya kacau balau.

Ini mimpi buruk, kan?

Gadis itu tinggal jauh dari apartemennya! Mana mungkin ia berada disini, dengan satu koper lengkap berisi kebutuhannya?

Itu pasti hanya ilusi.

Ilusi optik yang diciptakan otak secara mendadak.

Dan karenanya pada saat ia membuka pintu untuk kedua kalinya, Akashi akan mendapati dirinya hanya berhalusinasi belaka. Ya kan—?

_Brak! Brak! brak!_

Kau menggedor pintu apartemen Akashi.

"Sei-nii! Buka pintunya! Ini sudah jam sebelas, di luar gelap! Aku kan juga mau tidur!"

—atau tidak?

.

**Sungguh, saya ngerasa Akashi OOC banget disini. Mungkin ini karena saya membuat 2rd PoV di sekitar Akashi, ya? Saya sudah berusaha buat chara-nya IC, tapi kayaknya ngak begitu efektif untuk fict ini...**

**Oke, jujur awalnya saya pengen **_**delete**_** fic ini karena ad beberapa kesalahan dalam **_**prologue**_**. Namun ternyata respon pembaca—bagi saya—sangat baik. Itu yang membuat saya memutuskan tuk melanjutkan daripada men**_**delete**_**nya :'3**

_**Prologue **_**saya replace saja. Karena itu, terima kasih banyak bagi yang aktif memberi respon untuk fict2 saya :'D Sekali lagi makasih banyak~**

**Ah, dan karena fict ini min 1k per chapter, saya rasa saya ga bakalan sering **_**update**_**. Ah, review saya balas di PM ya :3**

_**Sore ja, arigatou gozaimasu**_** untuk semua yang sudah **_**fave, fol**_**, baca, dan me**_**review**_**! Saya senang sekali~ x3**

**Sekian!**

**~alice dreamland**


	3. Chapter 2

"Jadi ruangan itu kamarmu, cepat letakkan barang-barangmu dan tidur. Ini ruang tamu, di sebelahnya dapur."

Akashi menjelaskan beberapa ruangan tertentu lalu berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kau keheranan dibuatnya.

"Eh? Sei-niichan mau kemana?"

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak berbalik, namun dapat kau rasakan aura gelap menggumpal di sekelilingnya.

"Mau tidur."

Otomatis, kau berusaha membantah. "Tapi kan Sei-niichan belum selesai menunjukan semua—"

"Sisanya lihat sendiri," potong Akashi sinis seraya berjalan memasuki ruang tidurnya. Kau sedikit kesal, namun hanya menghela nafas pasrah kemudian menampilkan senyuman manismu.

Sungguh. Jika Akashi tidak dalam posisi memungungimu, persentase dirinya melampar gunting sudah lebih dari sembilan puluh.

"Kalau begitu, _oyasuminasai_ Sei-niichan!"

**My Stepsister!**

***Chapter 2***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: ****Romance, Family, Drama, Humor**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in ****2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixStepsister!Reader, not really serious plot (ada fluff woi /plek)**

Dua jam telah berlalu. Akashi kini tengah tidur nyenyak dengan nafas teratur. Hingga—

"_SEI-NIICHANNN! ADA SESUATU DI BAWAH RANJANGKU! AKU TAKUTT!"_

—teriakanmu sukses membawa Akashi keluar dari alam mimpi.

Akashi memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukanmu dan kembali tidur, namun teriakanmu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Akashi menutup kedua telinga dengan apapun yang ia raih—berusaha memperkecil suara masuk melalui daun telinganya.

Ia benci padamu.

Karenanya, bukankah itu lumrah jika Akashi tidak mau membantu?

Kau yang tak mengerti keadaan kakakmu terus berusaha meminta pertolongan. Hingga sepuluh menit kemudian, Akashi pun membukakan pintu—menemukanmu sedang duduk membelakangi pintu dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Kau mengadahkan kepala—menatap Akashi yang kini memandangmu tajam dengan wajah mengerikan.

"Kau." Akashi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Berhenti teriak dan pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

Manik matamu menatap Akashi sendu—berharap ia merubah pendiriannya.

Akashi yang melihat tatapanmu merogoh sakunya—mencari gunting. Ah, rupanya Akashi selalu membawa gunting kapanpun dan dimanapun ia berada.

Saat jemarinya menemukan benda yang dicari, ia pun menariknya keluar dan memainkannya sejenak.

Ckris. Ckris.

Wajahmu pucat pasi. Akashi menatapmu sengit.

Ia pun menodongkan gunting tepat di depan wajahmu. "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku sebelum gunting ini menggores permukaan kulitmu."

Bulu kudukmu meremang. Kau ingin menghindar, namun sekujur tubuhmu tak dapat digerakkan. Kakimu gemetar.

Kedua manik mata Akashi menatapmu lurus. Kau tak dapat berkata-kata—lidahmu kelu.

Akashi berusaha menahan seringaiannya. Jujur, melihat ekspresimu membuatnya merasa puas.

Akashi lebih menyukai ekspresimu sekarang—dibandingkan senyuman manis yang entah mengapa membuatnya muak.

Meskipun kau tak menghindar, Akashi tau bahwa kau ingin segera lolos dari aksi todong guntingnya.

Dua menit kalian dalam posisi tak mengenakan. Hingga akhirnya, ketakutanmu dapat kau kontrol dan bibirmu meluncurkan sederet kalimat.

"S-Sei-niichan, a-aku hanya memintamu untuk membantuku," pekikmu kecil.

"Dan _hanya_ karena itu kau berani mengintrupsi waktu tidurku?" Akashi menuntut. Kau meneguk ludah seraya mengangguk singkat.

Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya—merasa aneh dengan kejujuranmu yang melebihi batas normal.

Biasanya dalam keadaan seperti ini, seseorang akan mengatakan 'tidak' atau 'bukan seperti itu' demi menghindari masalah.

Tapi ini...

Apa ini? Akashi tak mengerti, perasaannya campur aduk.

Ada sedikit perasaan aneh timbul saat melihatmu dengan berani menganggukan kepala—seakan menantang Akashi Seijuuro untuk menyakitimu dengan guntingnya.

Lelaki itu mendesah kesal.

Sungguh, lagi-lagi ia merasa kalah.

Tak ada gunanya lagi melanjutkan, yang ada malah waktu tidurnya semakin berkurang.

Akashi memasukan guntingnya kembali dalam saku. Kau menatapnya heran.

"Baiklah." Akashi menajamkan pandangan padamu. "Kali ini kuberi toleransi. Tapi lain kali, jangan harap kau akan selamat."

Kau merinding sedikit—takut melihat persamaan kakakmu dengan tokoh antagonis _power rangers_ di televisi.

Masih dengan tatapan mengerikannya, Akashi memerintahmu. "Sekarang, tunjukkan sesuatu di bawah ranjangmu itu."

Kau mengangguk kecil meskipun ngeri. Kau langkahkan kedua kaki menuju kamarmu seraya membuka pintu. Akashi mengikutimu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Meski begitu, dapat kau rasakan hawa dingin mencuar kesana-kemari.

Kamarmu gelap, lampu telah kau padamkan. Itu karena saat menyadarinya, kau sudah dalam keadaan hampir terlelap.

Perlahan, kau menunjuk sebuah benda besar di bawah ranjang. Akashi mengikuti arah tunjukmu seraya duduk dan mengulurkan tangan masuk dalam kolong kasur.

Tangannya menggapai—mencari benda terkutuk itu.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, Akashi mendapatkan sesuatu. Ia pun mencengkramnya erat seraya menariknya keluar.

Kau hendak menjerit melihat wajahnya yang mengerikan, namun Akashi telah mendekap mulutmu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan teriak atau kusumbat mulutmu dengan benda ini," ancamnya dingin. Kau gemetar. Spontan, kau mengangguk kecil.

Akashi melepaskan dekapanmu lalu berdiri tuk menyalakan lampu. Kau mengerjapkan kedua mata lalu menghela nafas lega melihat benda yang Akashi raih dari dalam kolong kasur.

Sebuah boneka beruang berwarna hitam putih dengan ekspresi berbeda di sisi kiri dan kanan.

Kuronuma—dari _anime_ Danganronpa.

Kau menghela nafas lega seraya membatin, "_Sasuga_ pecinta horror."

Lalu mengadahkan kepala—menatap Akashi—dan tersenyum. "_Arigatou_ sudah membantuku, Sei-niichan!"

Wajah Akashi menggelap melihat senyuman di wajahmu. Ia meletakkan boneka Kuronuma di lantai dan berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Meskipun sekilas, dapat kau lihat ia menganggukan kepala.

_**Brak!**_

Pintu kamar ditutup.

Akashi meninggalkanmu sendiri.

Senyuman yang mengembang di wajahmu perlahan memudar. Kau mengambil boneka yang diletakkan Akashi dan memeluknya erat.

Tanpa sadar bibirmu melengkung ke bawah. Namun segera kau ggelengkan kepalamu dan menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini! Aku harus terus tersenyum!"

Kau meninju udara dengan kepalan kedua tangan lalu berdiri dengan wajah semangat.

"_Yoshhh_! Pokoknya aku harus terus ceria! Karena kalau aku selalu tersenyum, dia akan—"

Jeda sejenak. Pandangan matamu kosong seketika.

"—kembali kan? Ahaha, iya! Dia pasti akan kembali! Lalu mengunjungiku dan kita akan main bersama seperti dulu! Ya, kan?"

Kau mengangkat boneka Kuronuma—seakan berharap mendapat respon positif dari benda yang bahkan tak bernyawa.

Namun kau tahu.

Seberapa banyak pun kau bertanya, jawaban yang kau harapkan takkan muncul.

"_Berhentilah berkhayal. Aku tahu kau sesungguhnya mengerti bahwa semua usahamu sia-sia. Terimalah kenyataan, bahwa ia takkan pernah kembali."_

Cairan bening mengumpul di sudut mata.

Hingga akhirnya tumpah diiringi tawa pilu dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

"Hanya ini sarapannya?" tanya Akashi dengan seragam sekolahnya—SMA Teiko.

Kau mengangguk ceria dengan seragam serupa. "Sereal dan susu, tidak apa-apa kan? Hanya ini yang dapat kutemukan di dapur."

"Seingatku masih ada roti." Akashi mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Sudah jamuran," jawabmu sekenanya. "Selain itu, selai kacang yang kutemukan dalam kulkas pun sudah lewat tanggal kedaluarsa."

Akashi mengerutkan kening.

Salahkan saja Akashi karena terlalu banyak memesan makanan luar. Meskipun itu wajar karena dirinya anak orang kaya, tapi masak sendiri kan jauh lebih sehat!

Kau bersenandung kecil seraya berjalan menuju meja makan—menarik kursi lain dan duduk berhadapan dengan kakak tirimu.

Meja makan dalam apartemen Akashi tergolong kecil namun mewah. Hanya satu meja beserta dua kursi berhadapan. Warnyanya putih pucat dengan berbagai garis hitam pembentuk motif antik di setiap kursi.

Akashi terlihat cukup keberatan denganmu yang duduk di hadapannya. Namun ia tak mengatakan apapun, meskipun dapat kau rasakan tatapan mengintimidasinya terpusat padamu.

Beberapa menit suasana hening. Kau tak mempermasalahkannya, toh sekali-kali suasana sunyi baik untuk jiwa.

Akashi? Oh, ia kan sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini.

Akashi yang pertama selesai sarapan.

Ia memundurkan kursi—menghasilkan suara keras, menyebabkan pandanganmu teralihkan padanya.

Kau yang mendapati Akashi tengah menghabiskan makannya cepat-cepat menyelesaikan serealmu.

Kenapa?

Jawabannya mudah.

Kau ingin berangkat sekolah bersama dengan kakakmu.

Keinginan itu muncul saat melihat _scene anime_ mengenai kakak yang dengan penuh kasih sayang menggengam erat tangan sang adik dan melindunginya dari bahaya.

Karenanya, kau ingin keberadaanmu diakui oleh Akashi Seijuuro.

Sebagai seorang adik meski tak berhubungan darah.

Akashi meletakkan mangkuk kotor di westafel dapur seraya mengambil tas—hendak berangkat menuju sekolah.

Kau yang kemudian selesai pun melihat Akashi dan membelalakan mata. Lelaki itu telah mengenakan kaus kaki beserta sepatu—hendak berangkat.

Kau segera lari ke dapur—meletakkan piring dalam westafel dan merendamnya dengan air.

"_Ittekimasu*_."

Samar-samar kau dengar ucapan dingin khas kakak tirimu dari luar—disusul suara pintu tertutup.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, kau arahkan tubuhmu tuk mengambil tas dan segera mengenakan kaus kaki.

"Huwaa! Sei-niichan _hidoi_! Ia meninggalkanku sendiri!" serumu.

Kau memasukkan kaki dalam sepatu secara asal seraya membuka pintu apartemen, menutupnya panik, lalu menguncinya kembali.

Ah, ibumu sudah memberikanmu kunci cadangan apartemen Akashi—membuatmu dapat masuk keluar apartemen dengan bebas laksana burung di udara.

Manik matamu segera menelusuri sekitar—mencari kehadiran sosok berambut merah menyala. Namun naas, tak kau temukan siapapun di lorong menuju tangga.

Kau menghela nafas mengetahui sosoknya telah hilang dari pandangan.

"Ah sudahlah!" Kau menepuk-nepuk kedua pipimu. "Aku harus ceria! Ini pagi hari, aku tidak boleh muram!"

Senyuman manis kau singgung di wajahmu. Meskipun senyuman itu tak mengibaratkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, kau harus tampil ceria seperti biasa.

Kau berjalan dan hendak menuruni tangga—apartemen Akashi berada di lantai empat. Namun langkahmu terhenti melihat sosok kakak tirimu tengah menyandarkan diri pada tembok di ujung tangga lantai tiga.

Kilatan matanya tampak mengintimidasi seperti biasa. Kedua tangan lelaki itu dilipat di depan dada. Tas sekolah terselempang manis di bahunya.

Beberapa detik kau menganga.

Akashi yang menyadari kehadiranmu mengalihkan pandangan dari sekitar dan menatapmu tajam.

Kau tersentak.

"Turun sekarang, jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama lagi," serunya kesal.

Kau mengerjapkan kedua mata—memproses ucapan kakakmu. Saat mengerti, matamu melebar dan detak jantungmu berpacu cepat.

Segera, perasaan gembira berlebih memenuhi hatimu—membuat senyuman yang awalnya merupakan topeng menjadi senyuman tulus.

"_Gomenasai_, Sei-niichan!" Kau meminta maaf dengan ceria seraya mempercepat langkah menuju tempat dimana lelaki itu menunggumu—lantai tiga.

"Lambat," komentarnya ketus lalu berjalan pergi.

Kau tertawa kecil seraya berlari menyusul dan menyamakan langkahmu dengannya.

Akashi membiarkan dirimu berjalan berdampingan dengannya, membuatmu merasa adik paling beruntung sedunia.

"_Arigatou_ sudah menungguku." Senyuman tulus terlukis di paras cantikmu.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ayah hanya menyuruhku menemanimu berangkat sekolah," jawab Akashi kalem.

Karena jika ia dapat memilih, ia takkan mau mengantarmu dan langsung cabut menuju sekolah—meninggalkanmu sendiri.

Kau tak memedulikannya dan terus tersenyum ceria. "_Ha'i, ha'i_! _Wakatta yo_, Sei-niichan!**"

Akashi melirikmu dari ujung mata—menatapmu yang tengah bersenandung ria dengan ekspresi girang.

Tak lupa—disertai senyuman.

Akashi kembali menatap depan. Pikirannya melantur.

Entah mengapa, Akashi tak membenci senyumanmu yang satu ini.

.

_***: Aku berangkat**_

_****: Iya, iya! Aku mengerti, Sei-niichan!**_

**Avjksl. Kenapa saya bikin Akashi OOC? Pliz, padahal saya ga ad niat untuk buat dia OOC. :'3**

**Ah, sudahlah. Moga-moga readers sekalian puas dengan hasil kerja saya yang tak seberapa ini /plek**

**Yoshi! Saya mungkin bakalan update seminggu atau dua minggu sekali.**

**Ini balasan review (yang punya akun di PM):**

_**-guest-sama**_

_**Makasih banyak! Saya terharu :''3**_

_**Sekali lagi makasih reviewnya! Ini review anon pertama saya di fict ini loh /plek/**_

**Makasih banyak buat yang sudah fave, fol, baca, dan me-review :3**

**Sekian.**

**~alice dreamland**


	4. Chapter 3

Kini kalian telah sampai di SMA Teiko.

Kau dan kakak tirimu—Akashi Seijuuro—membuka loker sepatu bersamaan. Kalian mendesah begitu melihat loker yang penuh dengan amplop dalam berbagai ukuran dan warna.

Akashi mengambil surat-surat itu seraya menghempaskannya dalam tong sampah—melebarkan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat aksi kejamnya.

Kau tak mendengar murid-murid yang mulai memperbincangkan kakakmu, karena perhatianmu kini teralihkan oleh sebuah surat beramplop biru kotak-kotak.

Surat paling mencolok dan lain dari sekumpulan amplop putih pink lainnya.

Kau mengambilnya dan langsung membukanya—mengeluarkan secarik kertas seraya membaca kumpulan kata di dalamnya.

Matamu melebar membaca kalimat yang tertera disana.

Kau tersenyum kecut lalu memasukkan surat itu dalam kantung seragammu. Kau juga mengambil amplop-amplop lain dari lokermu dan menjejalkannya dalam tasmu.

Setelah itu membungkuk tuk mengambil sepatu dengan pandangan kosong—meskipun sebuah senyuman masih tertampang.

Akashi telah selesai dengan 'urusan'nya. Ia kembali dan menatapmu selidik kala mendapatimu sedang membungkuk mengambil sepatu—dengan sebuah senyuman.

Pandangan Akashi menanjam. Wajahnya menggelap.

Senyuman inilah yang biasa dilihatnya, senyuman semanis madu namun memuakkan dan membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Akashi tak dapat melihat matamu—dikarenakan posisimu yang membungkuk. Namun jika ia mengetahui manik kosongmu, mungkin semuanya akan jelas bagi seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Bahwa senyuman yang kau tampilkan adalah palsu.

**My Stepsister!**

***Chapter 3***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: ****Romance, Family, Drama, Tragedy**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in ****2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixStepsister!Reader**

Ini jam makan siang.

Kau tengah berlari membawa sekotak _bento_ di genggaman tangan.

Murid-murid mendelik saat melihat _bento_ yang kau bawa. Beberapa berasumsi bahwa itu _bento_mu, dan kau memutuskan tuk makan di kantin.

Namun ada juga yang berpikir bahwa kau hendak memberikannya pada orang lain—dan hal tersebut sukses membuatmu dipertanyakan.

"_Untuk siapa bekal itu?"_

Sudah hampir sepuluh kali kau dicegat karena pertanyaan sepele itu—yang mayoritas dilontarkan oleh murid lelaki.

Kau membalas pertanyaan mereka dengan senyuman paksa tanpa mengatakan siapa lelaki beruntung itu—kakakmu.

Sesungguhnya, kau telah mempersiapkannya sejak pagi.

Namun salahkan ingatan jangka pendekmu—membuatmu lupa tuk memberikan _bento_ tersebut pada kakakmu.

Yahh... Meskipun kau yakin banyak perempuan lain yang rela memberikan _bento_ untuk kakakmu tersayang.

Kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu.

Tidak!

Sebagai adik yang baik, setidaknya kau harus membantu sang kakak sebisa mungkin!

Pikir optimis!

Hm... Kakakmu kan orang yang kejam, apalagi tatapan mengintimidasi yang selalu ia tunjukkan saat berbincang dengan seseorang membuat nyali menciut tuk memberikan bekal padanya.

Ya! Pasti begitu!

Kau mengembangkan senyum seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju lorong kelas sebelas.

Sekilas, kau arahkan pandanganmu pada kotak _bento_ dibungkus dengan kain merah marun pada genggaman tanganmu.

Kenangan tertimbun mengambang ke permukaan—membuatmu tersenyum miris.

"_Kapan... terakhir kali aku membuatkannya bekal, ya?"_

.

.

.

Sekumpulan manusia berambut pelangi tengah duduk membentuk lingkaran sambil bercengkrama ria di atap sekolah.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi Satsuki mengangkat kotak bekal berisi hidangan tak layak makan. "Aku membuatkannya untukmu!"

"Geh, Satsuki! Singkirkan itu!" Seorang lelaki berambut _navy blue_ mundur sedikit saat Momoi mengangkat bekal tersebut ke hadapannya—Aomine Daiki.

"Tapi aku sudah membuatnya susah payah!" Momoi membantah. Ekspresinya mulai terlihat kesal.

"Tidak baik menyia-nyiakan makanan, Aomine-kun."

Suara datar khas Kuroko Tetsuya memecahkan adu argumen mereka.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi berbinar seraya memeluk lelaki bertubuh mungil yang duduk tenang di sebelahnya. "Sekali-kali lihatlah Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan! Ia bahkan mau memakan makananku!"

Kuroko hendak mengambil masakan Momoi, namun lelaki berambut kuning—Kise Ryota—menahannya dengan cepat.

"Jangan! Nanti Kurokocchi pingsan—ssu!" Kise berkomentar.

Telinga Momoi melebar. "_Hidoi yo_, Ki-chan!"

"Kalian berisik," seru seorang lelaki berambut hijau—Midorima Shintaro. Akashi di sebelahnya memilih tuk tak ikut campur dan fokus dengan papan shoginya.

Memang luar biasa dapat berkonsentrasi baik di tengah hiruk pikuk ciptaan rekan setimnya.

"Aka-chin tidak makan?—nyam." Lelaki berambut ungu—Murasakibara Atsushi—bertanya dengan nada malas.

Akashi mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari papan shoginya.

Keadaan masih ramai di lokasi tersebut. Hingga tiba-tiba—

_**Brak!**_

—kau membuka (membanting) pintu dengan keras, membuat semua pandangan teralihkan padamu.

Hening seketika.

"Ah, kurasa aku sedikit berlebihan," gumammu—terkejut karena menggunakan tenaga berlebih.

Kemudian kau menoleh—menemukan tujuh pasang mata memandangmu berbeda.

"_E-Ettou..._?" tanyamu canggung. Kau eratkan gengamanmu pada kotak _bento_mu. Sebetulnya, kau sering menjadi pusat perhatian. Namun itu di kelas—bersama dengan insan seumuran.

Dan ini?

Semuanya _senpai_, sukses membuatmu gugup.

Momoi yang melihatnya pun menghampirimu dengan senyuman manis. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Kau mengerjapkan kedua mata.

Senyumannya... bercahaya.

Kau menekan kotak _bento_ di genggamanmu seraya tersenyum pahit. "A-Aku mencari Sei-niichan."

Momoi menatapmu heran. "Sei-niichan? Siapa mak—"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Suara dingin khas Akashi Seijuuro membuatmu terlonjak. Kau pun menatap Akashi yang tengah menatapmu disela permainan shoginya.

"S-Sei-niichan!" serumu.

Akashi menajamkan pandangannya. "Ada perlu apa hingga kau mencariku kemari?"

Melihat respon dinginnya, kau menggigit bagian bawah bibirmu—seraya memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "A-Aku membuatkan Sei-niichan _bento_!"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membuatkanku _bento_."

"T-Tapi Sei-niichan kan belum makan!" bantahmu.

"Aku tidak perlu _bento_ buatanmu. Sekarang, lebih baik kau pergi," jawabnya sengit.

Kau hendak membalas, namun suara kekanakan khas Kise Ryota mencampuri percakapan kalian.

"Huwaa, _kawaii_! Kau siapanya Akashicchi—ssu? Mengapa kau memanggilnya 'Sei-niichan'?"

Momoi di hadapanmu—yang sedari tadi tak kau hiraukan—ikut mengangguk. "Kau terlihat dekat dengan Akashi-kun, aku juga penasaran!"

"Hmph, sudah pasti dia adiknya—nanodayo." Midorima menimpali.

"Kan mungkin saja sepupunya, Midorimacchi!" Kise mencibir bagai anak kecil. Midorima tak menanggapi.

Sedangkan sisanya tak berkomentar—hanya diam mengamati tontonan baru yang menarik perhatian mereka. Tentunya kecuali Akashi yang terus menatapmu tajam.

"A-Aku adik tirinya." Kau tergagap. "O-Orangtua kami menikah dua hari lalu, d-dan aku mulai tinggal bersama Sei-niichan kemarin."

"Jadi—nyam—adik tirinya Aka-chin ya?"

Kau menoleh ke arah sang penanya—Murasakibara yang tengah memakan camilannya—seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Huwaa! Aku memang pernah dengar kalau ayah Akashicchi akan menikah lagi, ternyata dia bersaudara denganmu—ssu!"

"Hee, dia manis—seperti salah satu _figure_-ku di rumah."

Manik matamu melebar.

"Dai-chan! Jangan bicara begitu!" Momoi memukul pelan bahu Aomine. "Ah maafkan Dai-chan ya! Dia memang seperti itu."

Kau tersenyum kecut. Seperti _figure_ ya?

Jika dipikir baik-baik, pernyataannya ada benarnya juga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku disini?" tanya Akashi. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arahmu. Kau tersetak—mengerjapkan kedua mata seraya memfokuskan pandangan pada kakakmu.

"Aku dengar dari teman Sei-niichan," jawabmu singkat. "Jadi aku langsung kemari."

Akashi tak merespon ucapanmu. Namun segera merebut kotak _bento_ tersebut dari tanganmu. Kau terkejut—apalagi melihat Akashi yang mulai membuka _bento_ buatanmu.

Ah, ia kan belum makan semenjak sarapan. Normal kan jika ia kelaparan?

Tapi... bukankah Akashi bilang ia tak menginginkannya?

Ah, sudahlah.

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu dan bersorak dalam hati. Seharusnya kau justru gembira, bukan mempertanyakannya.

Akashi kembali ke tempatnya. Duduk, mengambil sumpit, dan memakan dadar gulung buatanmu. Kau menatapnya intens—takut mendapatkan respon negatif.

Bagaimanapun juga, kau tak ingin hubungan kalian semakin jauh.

"Enak."

Satu kata.

Namun cukup membuat hatimu bergelojak ria.

Kise menghampiri Akashi dan melihat bekal buatanmu. Manik matanya berbinar. Kau terkikik melihatnya. Sepertinya kau mulai merasa nyaman di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Apa kau mau?" tanyamu ramah. Kise menoleh ke arahmu penuh harap.

"Apa boleh—ssu?"

Kau mengangguk dengan senyuman tulus. Jarang-jarang kau dapat tersenyum sebebas ini.

Kise menatapmu girang. "_Arigatou_!"

Ia memelukmu dari depan—seperti anak kecil yang bahagia ketika dibelikan balon oleh ibunya. Kau menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil.

Namun tawamu memudar saat mengetahui Akashi menatapmu tajam. Akashi yang menyadari kau tengah memandangnya, melanjutkan aktifitas makan siangnya.

Kau menaikkan sebelah alis—sedikit heran.

Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?

Kise melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan ke arah Akashi seraya mengambil makanan.

"_Oishiiii_!"

Akashi tak memedulikan respon positif Kise mengenai makanan buatanmu. Pikirannya sedikit melantur.

Ia heran.

Kadang senyumanmu membuatnya merasa dirimu lebih sempurna—serta muak.

Namun kadang senyumanmu membuatnya merasa tenang.

Apa maksudnya? Apakah kedua senyuman itu berbeda?

Ah, Akashi tahu persis keduanya tak sama.

Namun ia tak tahu penyebabnya—faktor pasti yang membuatnya lain.

Dan...

Senyuman yang kau tampilkan pada Kise.

Entah mengapa memikirkannya membuat Akashi terusik.

Akashi mendesah disela-sela acara makannya.

Sungguh, Akashi tak mengerti.

Terlalu banyak emosi yang bercampur dalam hati.

Meskipun ia bisa mengontrolnya, sampai kapan semuanya dapat dipendam?

Ah, sudahlah.

Lagipula Akashi yakin—

—_cepat atau lambat, kebenaran akan terkuak._

.

.

.

'_Apa kau mau ikut pergi ke pemakaman? Jumat jam 8:30. Kutunggu depan Miami House.'_

Secarik kertas itu kau baca berulang-ulang.

Sesungguhnya, kau tak ingin datang kesana. Karena kau tahu, ujung-ujungnya hanya akan memaksakan diri dan menangis sepuas hati di pemakaman.

Tapi...

Bagaimanapun juga, itu rumah baru sahabatmu.

Terlebih lagi, kau sudah lama tidak mengunjunginya—sekitar dua tahun.

"Hah.." Kau menghela nafas ringan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kini merupakan jam pulang sekolah. Seharusnya kau sudah pulang—berbaring di kasur sambil mendengarkan lagu artis favoritmu.

Tapi sebagai adik yang baik, kau pun memutuskan tuk menunggu kakakmu—yang sedang ekstrakulikuler basket—di kelasnya.

Itulah penyebab utama dirimu kini tengah duduk santai di sebuah kursi dalam kelas 11. Kau tidak tahu kursi siapa yang kau duduki—yang pasti, tempat duduknya sangat bersih.

Kakakmu? Uh oh, tempat duduk kakakmu berada di sebelah kursi ini—dapat kau ketahui karena tas merah yang masih tergeletak di kursi.

Kau alihkan pandanganmu ke jam.

Jam tiga lebih.

Kau tersenyum simpul—mengambil setumpuk surat yang kau dapat pagi ini dan membukanya satu per satu.

Surat itu rata-rata berisi pernyataan cinta. Namun ada juga permintaan pertemanan—yang dengan senang hati kau terima.

Kau memang merupakan salah satu perempuan terpopuler di SMA Teiko—meskipun nilaimu merosot. Kau populer karena sifat dasarmu yang ceria, paras manismu, dan senyumanmu.

Ya, mayoritas pengirim surat-surat tersebut terpikat pada senyumanmu.

Senyuman yang bahkan tidak dari sepenuh hati dan kau ciptakan demi menutupi perasaanmu.

Kau menghela nafas—melipat kedua tangan di atas meja seraya menimbun wajah di dalamnya, namun masih dapat melihat melalui sela-sela tangan.

Kau gappai tanganmu menuju kertas surat dalam amplop biru—namun sebuah tangan sudah terlebih dahulu mengambilnya.

Kau terbelalak. Spontan kau tegakkan tubuhmu dan menatap langsung sang pencuri surat.

Akashi Seijuuro.

"SEI-NIICHAN?!"

Salahkan dirimu—terlalu fokus dengan pikiran, tak mendengar langkah seorang Akashi berjalan dan bahkan tengah berdiri di hadapanmu sekarang.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Surat itu!

Oh Tuhan, bahkan kini ia telah membacanya!

"Apa ini?" Akashi menaikkan kertas yang tengah kau baca ulang. Sorot matanya memerintah dirimu tuk segera menjawab.

"Hanya surat biasa, Sei-niichan." Kau tersenyum kecil—meski hatimu berteriak tak karuan. "Lagipula aku sudah membacanya."

Akashi menatapmu dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Aku tidak bertanya itu. Aku memintamu tuk menjelaskan padaku arti tulisan dalam surat ini."

_**Deg!**_

Kau mengepalkan tangan mendengar perintah Akashi.

"A-Ah, i-itu temanku... Ia mau mengajakku pergi." Kau menjawab ragu. Pandangan Akashi semakin menekanmu.

"Dan untuk apa ia mengajakmu ke pemakaman?"

_**Deg!**_

Kau membatu—tak dapat berkata-kata.

Beberapa detik Akashi menunggu dengan sabar, sementara pikiranmu melantur mencari jawaban terbaik.

"M-Menjenguk s-seseorang." Suaramu mengecil.

"Siapa?" tuntut Akashi.

Kau menggigit bagian bawah bibirmu. "S-Seseorang..."

"Siapa?"

Kau hendak menjawab nama, namun memori indah kau dengan dirinya yang telah tiada berputar kembali—menghujanimu.

Membuatmu tersenyum sedih, namun segera kau ubah menjadi senyuman manis. "S-Sudahlah Sei-niichan, itu tidak penting! Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang!"

Pandanganmu mengosong sekilas saat mengucapkannya.

Ya, hanya sekilas.

Namun Akashi mengetahuinya.

Dan itu cukup untuk menguak semuanya.

Semuanya.

Karenanya, di detik itu juga, Akashi mengerti sepenuhnya mengapa ia benci dengan senyumanmu.

Kau menggunakan topeng berupa senyuman manis.

Mempertahankan diri tuk nampak optimis, meskipun kesedihan t'lah memenuhi hati.

Karenanya, hampir seluruh senyuman yang kau tampilkan adalah palsu.

_Fake._

Tidak nyata.

Tak sepenuhnya dari hati.

Senyuman memanglah senjata andalanmu—karena Akashi pun pernah merasa kalah akibat hal tersebut.

Namun kini Akashi tahu.

Kau hanya berusaha mentupi semuanya.

Menutupi dan memfantasikan hal ditumpu dengan harapan—sebuah senyuman.

Meyakinkan diri bahwa keinginan akan terkabul dan menolak realita bahwa khayalanmu merupakan rekayasa semata.

Kau telah berjuang keras, namun Akashi datang—

—menghancurkan semua harapanmu dengan sebuah kalimat fakta.

"_Senyumanmu palsu. Dan kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika terus melanjutkan aktingmu."_

Kau tersentak.

Perlahan, air matamu mengalir.

Setetes, dua tetes, disusul beribu tetes.

Tangisanmu pecah.

Menggema dalam ruang kelas sebelas.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Akashi Seijuuro, ia sadar.

Bahwa dirinya salah dan kau benar—untuk satu hal.

_Akashi jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan dirimu._

.

**Oke, kenapa jadi begini alurnya? :'3**

**Tragedynya terasa? /plak/ Sungguh, waktu saya baca ulang saya nemuin banyak kesalahan di chap lalu *tears* Tapi sudah saya edit kok! :3**

**Ah! Karena tragedy sudah lewat, saya rasa fluff akan dimulai dua chap atau bahkan chap depan /lompat2/ Bagaimanapun juga, saya kan fluffy lover xD**

**Yoshhhh sebenernya saya mau update kemarin, tapi karena keadaan tak memungkinkan (saya banyak TO *hiks*) akhirnya saya memutuskan hari ini aja.**

**Btw, nembus 2k weeeeewwww /plek**

**Oya, makasih banyak reviewer pertama chap laluuuu :''3**

_**-guest-sama**_

_**Iya, saya juga ngerasa begitu :'v /huweee**_

_**Makasih banyaakkkk /terharu/ Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu! :'D**_

**Makasih banyak buat semua yang sudah membaca, fave, follow, dan mereview! X3**

**Sekian!**

**~alice dreamland**


	5. Chapter 4

Kau mengurung diri dalam kamar sesampai di rumah.

Matamu sembap. Nafasmu sesengukan.

Setelah menangis sepuasmu di sekolah, kau langsung berlari pulang secepat mungkin—meninggalkan kakakmu.

Sedih, kesal, marah, dan berbagai emosi lain bercampur menjadi satu.

Kau tahu, bahwa ucapan Akashi benar apa adanya. Tapi tetap saja—dirimu tak dapat menerimanya.

Terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka.

Ah, itu pasti Akashi.

Kau membenamkan wajahmu pada bantal di pelukan. Lalu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja.

Manik matamu menatap sendu foto _wallpaper _bergambar dirimu bersama seorang lelaki berumur delapan tahun tengah merangkul satu sama lain dengan ceria—dilatarbelakangi salju dan Tokyo Tower.

Ya, foto itu diambil saat kau berumur delapan tahun.

Tahun terakhir lelaki itu hidup.

Dan tahun terakhir dirinya mengukir memori bersamamu.

.

.

.

"_Tenanglah, dia hanya pergi ke tempat jauh yang indah. Kau tidak perlu bersedih, ya?"_

"_Ta-Tapi—hiks—_okaa-san _bilang d-dia tidak akan p-pulang—hiks."_

_Wanita di hadapanmu tersenyum kecut. "_Nee_, kau tahu? Ia mungkin akan kembali. Tapi ada syaratnya, lho."_

"_E-Eh?" Versi mini dirimu menghentikan tangisannya perlahan—meski masih sesenggukan. "A-Apa syaratnya?"_

"_Pertama, hentikan tangisanmu itu." Wanita itu berucap. "Aku yakin dia tidak suka melihatmu menangis."_

"_Kedua—" Kau mendengarkan dengan seksama mantra sihir yang meluncur keluar dari bibir wanita tersebut._

"—_teruslah tersenyum. Baik dalam keadaan apapun, tetaplah tersenyum. Karena senyuman membuatmu dapat melintasi masalah apapun."_

.

.

.

Kau mendesah seraya melempar bantal yang baru saja kau gunakan. Air mata kembali berjatuhan secara perlahan.

Semuanya sia-sia, dan kau tahu itu.

Segalanya takkan berubah meski berusaha sekeras apapun.

Kau menghapus cairan bening itu dengan lengan kananmu. "Aku... harus bagaimana sekarang?"

**My Stepsister!**

***Chapter 4***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: ****Romance, Family, Drama**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in ****2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixStepsister!Reader**

"Pasti Sei-niichan sudah lapar..." Kau menggumam seraya melihat jam dinding kamar yang menunjukkan pukul enam.

Kau menghela nafas.

Jujur, kau tak tega membuat kakakmu tak makan semalaman—meski kau ingin melakukannya. Tapi memikirkannya saja membuat dirimu diliputi rasa bersalah.

Kau berdiri dan mengarahkan tubuhmu menuju pintu. Tangan kananmu memutar kenop secara perlahan.

_**Kriiiettt!**_

Kau buka pintu sedikit sembari mengintip lewat celah—memperhatikan dengan seksama apakah ada orang di luar.

Helaan nafas lega meluncur melalui bibir mungilmu mengetahui kakakmu tak berada dalam pandangan.

Ya, bisa dibilang kau cukup ragu tuk bertatap muka dengannya.

"_Mungkin sedang sibuk belajar di kamarnya_," pikirmu spontan lalu menginjakkan kaki di luar ruangan sembari menutup pintu kamar.

Kau berjalan menuju kulkas yang berjarak tak jauh dari meja makan dan membukanya—mendapati persedian makan kalian yang kian menipis.

Sesaat, bibirmu melengkung ke bawah. "Sepertinya aku harus belanja besok."

"Tapi untuk hari ini..." Kau mengembangkan senyum sementara manik matamu mengamati setiap benda dalam kulkas. "Kurasa aku akan membuat _omurice_!"

Jemarimu dengan lincah mengambil berbagai bahan tuk digunakan dan menutup pintu kulkas. Kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dengan hati-hati.

Sesampainya disana, kau letakkan seluruh bahan di meja dapur dan memulai proses pembuatan _omurice_ secara bertahap.

Tak lama waktu diperlukan tuk membuat dua porsi _omurice_—sekitar setengah jam. Setelah itu kau letakkan dua piring berisi omurice di meja makan.

Senyumanmu mengembang—senang akan hasil masakan sendiri yang dinilai cukup memuaskan. Kau pun membatin sejenak.

"_Apa lebih baik makan sekarang? Atau menunggu Sei-niichan?"_

Kau menggeleng pelan—merasa itu bukanlah ide yang tepat.

"_Ah! Lebih baik nanti saja, toh aku juga belum lapar!"_

Kau mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataanmu sendiri seraya menutup kedua _omurice_ dengan tudung saji. Namun terbesit sebuah pertanyaan dalam benakmu.

"_Bagaimana jika Sei-niichan mau makan?"_

Kau meletakkan telunjuk di bawah dagu seraya otakmu berputar—berusaha menemukan jalan terbaik.

"Ah! Kurasa begini saja!" serumu ceria. Kau pun mengambil secarik kertas serta pulpen dari dalam saku.

"Aku akan menuliskan informasinya disini..."

Senyumanmu melebar saat selesai. Kau mengangkat kertas itu dan menempelnya di kulkas menggunakan magnet.

Pulpen kau masukkan kembali dalam saku.

"Kuharap Sei-niichan suka _omurice_-nya."

Segera, kau langkahkan kakimu menuju kamar sambil bersenandung ria.

.

.

.

Secarik kertas tertempel di kulkas.

'_Makanan Sei-niichan ada di meja.'_

Akashi tak berpikir banyak. Segera, ia membuka tudung saji—menemukan _omurice_ buatanmu disana.

Tapi, terdapat dua _omurice_ disana.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening.

"_Jadi dia sendiri belum makan_?" batinnya heran seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu kamarmu yang masih tertutup rapat.

Akashi menghela nafas, menarik kursi meja makan, dan memakan _omurice_ itu sendirian.

Namun setelah beberapa suapan, ia meletakkan sendok garpu di piring selagi otaknya berpikir.

Sesungguhnya, _omurice_ itu enak—sangat malah.

Namun entah mengapa rasanya hambar.

Mungkin karena ia memakannya sendirian?

Akashi menepis prasangka itu jauh-jauh seraya melanjutkan makan dengan geram.

Masa bodoh dengan sendirian, toh ia sudah biasa makan sendiri sebelum dirimu datang.

Sepuluh menit berlalu.

Akashi selesai makan. Ia pun berdiri seraya membawa piring beserta sendok garpu ke dapur dan meletakkannya dalam westafel.

Setelah itu ia hendak melangkahkan kaki kembali ke kamarnya. Namun sekali lagi, pandangannya teralihkan pada pintu kamarmu yang masih tertutup rapat.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas.

Sepertinya ia terlalu berlebihan tadi siang.

Ia tahu ucapannya sangat menusuk.

Namun hingga membuatmu menangis?

Hei.

Sesensitif itukah dirimu?

Akashi mengalihkan pandangan dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya—memutuskan tuk tak menghiraukanmu dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Mungkin sebagian juga salahnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia terlalu berterus terang.

Eh—tidak.

Ia selalu benar dan ia tahu dirinya tak pernah salah.

Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangan seiring langkah mendekati kamar.

Lantas—

—_semua ini salah siapa?_

.

.

.

"Hah..." Kau menghela nafas. "Tak kusangka membawa semua ini cukup berat."

Kini kau tengah berada di area pertokoan dengan dua kantung belanja di genggaman tangan. Sesuai keputusanmu kemarin, kau pun berbelanja hari ini tuk menimbun kembali stok makanan dalam rumah.

Sepulang sekolah, kau langsung melesat menuju apartemen tuk mengambil uang serta berganti pakaian.

Setelah itu pergi menuju area pertokoan—berbelanja ria menghetahui _sale_ terbatas hari ini saja.

Kau tahu kakakmu ada latihan basket, karenanya kau pun memutuskan tuk meninggalkannya.

Ya, hubungan kalian sedang tidak baik sejak kemarin.

Dan sekarang?

Kau membeli terlalu banyak, membuatmu harus menahan beban selagi perjalananan pulang.

"Padahal sebentar lagi sampai di rumah..." Kau menggeram pelan sambil berusaha mengangkat dua kantung plastik dengan berat total nyaris melampaui lima belas kilo. "Uhhh! Pokoknya aku harus bisa!"

_**Hup!**_

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengambil satu kantung plastikmu. Kau hendak memprotes—menyatakan bahwa kantung plastik itu milikmu.

Namun mulutmu mengatup kembali melihat lelaki yang tengah mengangkat kantungmu dengan ringan.

"_Anoo..._ Kubantu tidak apa-apa, kan? Kubawakan ke rumahmu."

"Eh? Kuroko-senpai?"

Lelaki itu—Kuroko Tetsuya—menatapmu dengan pandangan datar khas miliknya. Kau tertegun sejenak seraya tersenyum kecil.

"_Arigatou_ Kuroko-senpai, kau benar-benar membantu," ujarmu. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Itu kan cukup ber... at?"

Kau justru kebingungan melihat Kuroko dengan mudahnya mengangkat satu kantung plastik itu dengan sebelah tangan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang _popsicle_ yang ia beli tak jauh dari tempat kalian berpijak.

Padahal, seingatmu ia lelaki bertubuh paling mungil di antara semua teman kakakmu!

Hah...

Tenaga lelaki memang berbanding jauh dari perempuan, ya?

Ah, kau telah mengetahui dengan semua anggota tim kakakmu—lebih tepatnya teman-teman kakakmu (yang kau prihatinkan karena menjadi sasaran gunting kesayangannya).

Setelah pristiwa makan di atap, kalian berkenalan secara singkat—Momoi Satsuki, Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shitarou, dan Murasakibara Atsushi.

Kuroko menggeleng sambil mengemut _popsicle_ miliknya.

"Apa yang sedang Akashi-san lakukan disini?" tanya Kuroko. "Tidak menunggu Akashi-kun?"

Kau terdiam mendengar penuturan Kuroko—merasa sedikit ganjal. Memang benar margamu telah berganti menjadi Akashi, tapi menggunakan keduanya di satu kalimat...

"Um, Kuroko-senpai." Kau menatap Kuroko. "Lebih baik Kuroko-senpai memanggilku dengan nama depan saja, terdengar aneh kalau dua-duanya Akashi ehehe."

Kuroko menatapmu datar seraya mengangguk. "[name]-san kalau begitu."

Kau mengangguk dengan senyuman.

Kuroko pun mengulang pertanyaannya. "Jadi apa yang sedang [name]-san lakukan disini?"

"Aku harus berbelanja," jawabmu.

Kaki kalian tanpa sadar mulai melangkah menjauhi area pertokoan.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil.

"Kuroko-senpai tidak ikut latihan?" tanyamu heran.

"Tidak, aku sudah meminta ijin pada Akashi-kun tadi siang."

Berbagai jalan kalian lalui tanpa percakapan. Hingga Kuroko membuka perbincangan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa [name]-san bertengkar dengan Akashi-kun?"

Kau menghentikan langkah mendengar penuturan Kuroko. Kuroko menatapmu datar seperti biasa—namun tersimpan beribu pertanyaan disana.

Perasaan panik memenuhimu.

"Aku—" Kau menjeda. "—tidak bertengkar dengannya. Memangnya kenapa, Kuroko-senpai?"

Kakimu kembali kau langkahkan—Kuroko mengikutimu di sebelah kanan.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya saja Akashi-kun terlihat lebih menakutkan dari biasa."

Tak lama kemudian, kau menghentikan langkah—menyadari kalian telah berada di depan gedung apartemen.

"Ah, Kuroko-senpai. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya!" Kau tersenyum—mengambil kantung bawaan Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kalau begitu _mata ashita_, [name]-san."

Kau melebarkan senyum sebagai balasan. "_Mata ashita_!"

Kuroko pun melangkah pergi.

Kau tetap memasang senyum hingga Kuroko hilang dari pandangan. Kemudian mendesah—rasa pikulan beban dobel yang awalnya menghilang kini kembali. Kau pun dengan susah payah membawanya masuk dalam _lift_.

Syukurlah kau dapat melepas kedua kantung itu meski hanya sejenak. Apalagi _lift_nya sedang kosong—tidak seperti jam pagi yang penuh akan pengusaha berdesakan menuju kantor.

Kau menekan tombol '4' di sebelah pintu _lift_. Melihat pintu mulai tertutup, kau menghela nafas seraya menyandarkan diri ke tembok. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan.

Perlahan kau rasakan _lift_ mulai naik ke atas.

Peluh kau tepis dengan lengan kanan. Namun terbesit kembali ucapan Kuroko saat membantumu.

"_Tidak, hanya saja Akashi-kun terlihat lebih menakutkan dari biasa."_

Kau mendesah pelan.

Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?

Dan mengapa Kuroko dapat mengkonklusikan hal seperti itu?

Sungguh, kau tidak mengerti.

Lebih menakutkan? Akashi kan selalu menakutkan?

Atau... mungkin Akashi terusik akan dirimu yang menghindari dan merasa cangung dengannya?

Ah, tidak mungkin.

Kita kan sedang membicarakan Akashi—Akashi Seijuuro.

Mana mungkin ia kesal karena hal sepele seperti ini?

Itu sama sekali tidak logis.

Apalagi hubungan kalian tidak dapat dibilang baik—justru sebaliknya.

Karenanya, hal tersebut _impossible_.

Sangat tidak mungkin.

Persentase hal itu terjadi sangatlah kecil.

Kau mengangguk mengiyakan pikiranmu sendiri.

_Benar, kan?_

.

.

.

Kau letakkan dua piring berisi tempura dengan nasi di meja makan seraya mendesah lega.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu semenjak kau pulang sekolah. Kejadian kemarin masih menghantui pikiranmu, namun kau telah membulatkan tekad tuk berbaikan dengannya hari ini—lebih tepatnya malam ini.

Kau menepuk kedua pipimu. "Aku harus semangat!"

Sebelum ini suasana di antara kalian berdua sangat cangung dan tak dihiasi percakapan berwarna. Jika ada pun hanya mengenai keperluan rumah tangga—itupun sangatlah kaku.

Kau mendesah seraya duduk di kursi meja makan. Pikiranmu kau optimiskan—berusaha tuk menyemangati diri sendiri.

Lagipula kau telah menyusun sebuah rencana luar biasa.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Akashi datang.

Kau pun menyapanya—meskipun ragu. "A-Ah, h-halo Sei-niichan."

"Hn." Akashi menjawab pendek seraya duduk di kursi depanmu. Kau mengepalkan kedua tangan erat seraya menggelengkan kepalamu.

Tidak! Jangan berpikiran negatif! Kau pasti bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian!

"S-Sei-niichan ada w-waktu sabtu ini?" tanyamu pelan.

Akashi tak merespon—justru mulai memakan hidangan buatanmu, tentunya setelah menggumamkan _itadakimasu_.

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu.

"E-Em, ka-kalau tidak juga ti-tidak apa-apa—"

"Ada," potong Akashi desela-sela makannya. Kau mengerjapkan kedua mata sebelum menatap kakakmu dengan pandangan berbinar.

"K-Kalau begitu ayo pergi bersama ke Aqua World!" Kau berdiri sambil menggebrak meja—dengan senyuman lebar. "Aku menang dua tiket _lottery_!"

Akashi tak menjawab. Ia meletakkan garpu dan sendok yang digunakannya dalam piring seraya membawanya ke dapur, meletakannya dalam westafel, dan kembali ke ruangan sebelumnya.

Kau menatap Akashi harap-harap cemas.

Namun melihat kakakmu berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuat harapanmu pupus seketika.

"Sei-niichan!"

Kau memanggilnya.

Ia tak menghiraukanmu dan memutar kenop pintu. Mengetahuinya, kau menghela nafas. Sepertinya kau harus mengajak orang lain dan menggunakan cara berbeda tuk berbaikan dengan kakakmu.

Akashi memandangmu dari ujung mata. Melihatmu panik, ia mendesah.

"Baiklah." Akashi menjawab.

Otomatis, kau menatap Akashi dengan pandangan berbinar. "S-Sei-niichan? Benarkah? Sei-niichan tidak bercanda kan? Ya, kan?"

Akashi menganguk dengan ekspresi biasa, meskipun sedikit kesal akibat pertanyaan beruntunmu yang—baginya—tak berguna.

Kau menjerit bahagia. Segera, kau langkahkan kakimu tuk berlari memeluk kakakmu dari belakang—membuat Akashi terkejut dan tak nyaman karena susah bergerak.

Kau mendengar detak jantungnya berpacu.

Namun tak kau hiraukan hal itu dan justru meratkan pelukanmu dengan wajah ceria.

Biar saja. Kau tidak peduli resikonya, lagipula hatimu sedang senang sekarang.

Tiba-tiba kau rasakan besi dingin menempel di pipi kirimu.

"Lepas." Entah bagaimana Akashi berhasil mengambil guntingnya. Kau yang sadar bergidik ngeri. Refleks, kau lepaskan pelukanmu seraya mundur beberapa langkah.

Wajahmu memucat.

Akashi memasukkan guntingnya kembali. "Bagus."

Kemudian sosok berambut merah itu menghilang diiringi tertutupnya pintu kamar.

Kau menghela nafas.

Sungguh, mengapa Akashi harus begitu dingin? Bukankah kini mereka sudah menjadi keluarga? Kakak adik kan harus rukun!

Kau menggembungkan kedua pipi memikirkannya.

Lalu pandanganmu teralihkan pada kalender di dinding ruang tamu. Kau mengerjapkan kedua mata seraya mengembangkan senyum.

Kau langkahkan kakimu menuju kamar—tepatnya meja belajarmu.

Manik matamu bergulir mencari pulpen atau spidol.

"Ah, ini dia!" Kau bersorak gembira seraya membawa pulpen yang kau temukan ke depan kalender. Dengan tinta hitam, kau melingkari hari sabtu ini—dibumbui notes kecil:

**Pergi bersama Sei-niichan ke Aqua World!**

Tak lupa dengan _emoticon_ bahagia di sebelahnya.

"Huwaaa! Aku tidak sabar pergi kesana bersama Sei-niichan~!"

Senyumanmu melebar, dan entah mengapa wajahmu sedikit memerah.

"_Eh? Aku demam, ya?_" batinmu heran—memegang dahi dengan telapak tangan. Namun kemudian kau gelengkan kepalamu pasti.

"Ah, kalau demam pun aku tinggal minum obat," gumammu pelan seraya berjalan pegi memasuki kamar.

.

**Sungguh, ini chap saya sulit banget nulisnya /g**

**Saya buruk banget sama yang namanya karakterisasi—jadi saya minta maaf pake banget karena OOC. **_**And for me, this is the worst chap until now**_** ;w;**

**Saya sangat **_**lack of idea**_** untuk chap ini. Jadi akhirnya buat kayak gini /plek/**

**Ok, ini balasan review anon :3**

_**-akaverd20**_

_**Makasih, aku seneng banget ada yang suka :''3 /terharu**_

_**Okee, **_**ganbarimaaaaasu**_**! **_**Thanks for reviewing**_**!**_

**Makasih banyak buat yang sudah **_**fave**_**, **_**fol**_**, dan me**_**review**_** :''3**

**Saya benar-benar senang banyak yang menyukai fict saya, apalagi saya belum lama di fandom ini /terharu/**

**Ah, maaf karna saya mungkin akan **_**update**_** agak lama kali ini—dikarenakan UTS mendatang :'''**

_**Sore jaa, mata ne minna-san!**_

_**Hope you guys like this chapter! :''3**_

**~alice dreamland**


	6. Chapter 5

Kau mengerjapkan kedua mata.

Ini hanya perasaanmu atau pandanganmu buram?

Kau menguap seraya menutup dan membuka kembali kedua mata.

Ah, tidak. Tadi pasti hanya kebetulan.

Kau pun beranjak mengambil posisi duduk, namun entah mengapa keseimbanganmu tak stabil hingga dirimu terjatuh kembali ke kasur.

Nafasmu terengah-engah, wajahmu memerah, dan badan serasa sangat panas.

Gawat.

Sepertinya kau demam parah.

**My Stepsister!**

***Chapter 5***

**Story © alice dreamland**

**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: ****Romance, Family, Drama, Humor**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in ****2nd PoV, alur lambat/ngebut, AkashixStepsister!Reader, not really serious plot (ada fluff woi /plek), CH 4 EDITED**

Akashi menguap seraya berdiri. Manik matanya menatap sekeliling—melihat kamarnya sendiri. Lelaki itu merengakan ototnya di udara dan segera bersiap tuk pergi ke sekolah.

Membasuh diri, memakai seragam, menggosok gigi, kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu. Lelaki itu mengerjapkan kedua mata heran melihat tak ada siapapun di luar, meski ia temukan dua roti bakar kecil di meja.

Kedua alisnya bertaut heran.

Aneh.

Biasanya kau sudah ada di ruang tamu—dengan seragam lengkap dan duduk manis di meja.

Tapi kali ini...

Akashi menggelengkan kepala.

Ah, sudahlah.

Akashi memutuskan tuk tak memikirkannya seraya duduk di kursi dan mengambil sebuah roti tuk dimakan. Namun pendengarannya menangkap bunyi pintu dibuka samar.

_Klek!_

"Ah, Sei-niichan." Kau menyapanya dengan pandangan lesu. Akashi menoleh dan mendapatimu tengah keluar kamar.

Seragam rapi, rambut terurai, dan tas sekolah.

Lengkap—tapi entah mengapa ada yang salah.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis.

Wajahmu benar-benar merah dan pandanganmu tak secerah biasanya.

Lelaki itu meletakkan rotinya di piring—menghampirimu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Dirinya langsung mengetahui apa yang salah dalam sekali lihat.

"Jangan masuk sekolah hari ini, keadaanmu buruk."

Oke.

Mengapa ia terdengar seperti kakak _over protective_ sekarang?

Ah sudahlah, Akashi tak peduli.

Kau tersentak—wajahmu memucat karna Akashi menyadari kondisimu. "T-Tapi—"

"Kau mau melanggar perintahku?" potong Akashi sinis.

Dirimu meneguk ludah. "S-Sei-niichan! Kau tahu kan aku tidak boleh absen?! Nanti aku bisa tertinggal dari yang lain! Apalagi nilaiku sudah hancur!"

"Masalah nilai bisa dipikirkan nanti."

"Ta-Tapi kan tetap saja—"

"Kau mau aku menelpon _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_?" Sekali lagi Akashi memotong ucapanmu.

Kau melebarkan kedua mata. "Jangan bercanda, Sei-niichan! Aku tidak mau mengkhawatirkan mereka!"

"Kalau begitu turuti perintahku, tidurlah hari ini dan minum obat."

Kau masih tak terima. Akashi hendak kembali makan—meninggalkanmu terdiam di depan kamar. Namun dengan cepat menarik bagian atas seragam yang ia kenakan.

Otomatis Akashi yang tertarik sedikit pun menoleh sementara kau memajukan wajahmu—hendak kembali melontarkan argumen.

Tapi kata tak terucap taktala sebuah benda lembut menempel di bibirmu.

Manik matamu melebar horror dan kau lihat Akashi juga melebar meski samar.

Kalian berciuman.

Hanya tiga detik, namun cukup membuat detak jantungmu berpacu dan kepalamu pusing.

Kau pun segera mengakhirinya dengan mundur beberapa langkah—menutup mulutmu dengan kedua tangan. Kau benar-benar panik saat ini.

"H-Huwaaa! A-A-Aku ti-tidak b-bermaksud—"

Pandanganmu kembali memburam, lantai seakan menjadi tak rata sementara kakimu terus melangkah menjauhinya. "—me-menci-mencium... S-Sei-nii..."

Namun kelopak matamu telah tertutup sebelum kalimat terselesaikan—sementara tubuh jatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi bumi.

.

.

.

Akashi mendesah.

Kau pingsan tepat di hadapannya. Beruntung Akashi dapat menangkapmu sebelum dirimu menyentuh keramik atau terluka.

Kemudian teringat Akashi akan ciuman mendadak tadi—meski hanya sesaat.

Akashi sedikit geli mengingatnya.

Mungkin karena berciuman dengan adik sendiri—atau lebihnya adik tiri—sesungguhnya merupakan sesuatu yang mustahil?

Entahlah.

Dan Akashi mencoba untuk menepis jauh hal itu dari pikiran.

Lelaki itu mengangkat tubuhmu secara _bridal style_.

Wah, ternyata kau sangat ringan.

Akashi memang pernah merasa kau cukup ringan, namun tak seringan ini.

Ia pun menatap wajahmu yang memerah dengan kelopak mata tertutup. Dapat ia rasakan nafas hangatmu bertempo cepat.

Akashi mendesah seraya membawamu ke dalam kamar.

Lelaki itu membuka pintu kamarmu dengan sikut—karena sulit dengan kedua telapak tangan yang penuh.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, ia pun berhasil. Akashi menarik pintu dengan kaki dan meletakkanmu di ranjang.

Ia menyelimutimu dengan selimut bermotif bintang. Dirimu menggeliat pelan, namun kemudian terlihat tenang.

Akashi diam sejenak—menatapmu intens.

Jika dipikir kembali, tak ada alasan lagi dirinya tuk membencimu.

Toh ia sudah mengetahui rahasia senyumanmu—menyebabkan dirinya mengakui bahwa dirinya jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan denganmu.

Lantas—

—mengapa setiap bersamamu ia kesal dan perasaanya seakan menjadi rumit?

Semua itu membuatnya bingung. Dan memikirkannya justru membuat Akashi emosi.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah," gumamnya pelan seraya merogoh kantung—mengeluarkan ponsel—dan menekan tombol hijau tuk menelpon kedua orangtua kalian.

.

.

.

Kedua matamu mengerjap—menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu terang dalam ruangan. Kau merasa kepalamu berat, namun kau berusaha mengabaikannya.

Kemudian kau miringkan sedikit tubuh ke samping—melihat tembok serta beberapa interior yang tak lagi asing.

"Ah... Ini kan kamarku...?" Kau menggumam pelan. Otakmu masih berusaha bekerja, namun ingatan terakhir sebelum pingsan masih samar.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian kau kembali mengingat semuanya.

Saat dimana kau melangkah keluar kamar.

Bertemu kakak tirimu.

Kemudian berdebat mengenai masuk sekolah.

Setelah itu—

Manik matamu melebar mengingatnya. Segera, kau miringkan tubuhmu ke arah sebaliknya—mendapati seorang lelaki tengah bermain shogi dengan tatapan arogan khas miliknya.

"S-Sei-niichan? Sedang apa...?" Kau berusaha berucap seperti biasa, tapi hanya suara lesu yang keluar.

Akashi mendengar panggilanmu. Ia pun berbalik dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada seraya berkata tajam.

"Menunggumu bangun."

Kedua matamu mengerjap heran.

Hooo, ternyata ada juga sikapnya yang perhatian seperti ini.

Kau pun menyinggung senyuman kecil. "_Souka_... _Arigatou_, Sei-niichan."

Akashi tak merespon. Ia kembali berbalik tuk fokus dengan papan shoginya.

Namun melihat seragam yang ia kenakan, kau menyadari sesuatu. "Tapi... Sei-niichan tidak sekolah?"

Akashi diam sejenak. Kau menunggu.

"Aku menelpon _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_." Lelaki itu memulai ucapannya tanpa menatapmu. "Mereka memintaku tuk menjagamu di rumah."

Kau mengepalkan kedua tangan seraya mengangguk kecil.

Sejenak suasana hening kembali. Kau sibuk dengan pikiranmu sementara Akashi bermain shogi melawan dirinya. Tapi semua berubah saat—

_Kruyuukkk~_

—suara perut kosongmu menggema minta diisi dengan makaanan.

Wajahmu memerah malu. Akashi berbalik dan menatapmu datar. Kau hendak memosisikan diri tuk duduk dan pergi mengambil bubur dalam panci—yang sempat kau masak pagi ini jika roti kurang untuk kalian berdua.

Tapi apa daya tubuhmu kembali terhempas di kasur. Wajahmu merah karena demam parah, sementara Akashi tak berkomentar.

Namun kemudian pemuda itu berjalan pergi ke luar ruangan—membuatmu sedikit heran. Lalu kembali membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur panas lengkap dengan sendoknya.

Ia menyerahkannya padamu tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Kau menatap bubur di tangannya dan wajahnya bergantian dengan heran. "E-Eh? A-Ah... _A-Arigatou_... S-Sei-niichan."

"Hn," jawabnya lalu kembali duduk berbalik menghadap papan shogi di permukaan meja belajar—memunggungimu.

Kau tak merasa terganggu, dan memutuskan tuk mendudukan diri perlahan—meski sulit—sembari memakan bubur pemberian kakakmu. Kau menyendok bubur dan meniupnya lembut.

Kemudian melahapnya—membuat rasa polos tanpa rasa terecap di lidahmu.

"_Huwaaa, rasanya hambar_!" batinmu dengan wajah tidak suka. "_Mungkin lebih baik aku makan nanti saja..._"

Tanpa kau sadari, Akashi mengamati setiap perilakumu—yang kini tengah mengengam erat mangkuk bubur tanpa memakannya.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas kecil seraya berbalik. Memang, jarak antara meja dan ranjang sangatlah dekat—sehingga lelaki itu hanya perlu berbalik tuk berhadapan denganmu.

"Makan," serunya tajam. Kau menatap Akashi heran.

"Apa...?"

"Kubilang makan sekarang juga."

Kau terdiam—tak merespon.

Sepersekian detik Akashi menunggu. Namun melihat keadaanmu yang tak baik, membuatnya mendesah.

Lalu merebut mangkuk bubur di gengaman tanganmu. Kedua matamu mengerjap heran namun memutuskan tuk tak mempermasalahkannya.

Lelaki itu mengaduk bubur sembari menatapmu dengan tatapan intimidasi khas miliknya. "Buka mulutmu."

Kau mengerjapkan kedua matamu—pandanganmu sayu, dan Akashi mengetahuinya. Faktor sakit memang membuatmu tak sesemangat biasanya.

Perlahan kau buka mulutmu dan Akashi langsung memasukan sesendok bubur ke dalamnya.

Manik matamu melebar merasakan rasa hambar kembali memasuki mulutmu. "E-Eh? S-Sei-niichan?"

"Cepat telan buburnya." Ia memerintah dingin. Kau merinding sejenak lalu mengangguk dan menelannya.

Wajahmu kembali menunjukkan rasa tak suka, namun Akashi tak peduli.

Beberapa detik setelah kau menelannya, ia kembali menyodorkanmu sesendok bubur lain. Kau pun dengan terpaksa memakannya. Dan seterusnya hal itu berjalan.

Kau tak dapat melawan, mengetahui keadaan fisik yang tak memungkinkan. Hingga tanpa sadar, mangkuk bubur itu tak lagi terisi.

"Em... _A-Arigatou_, Sei-niichan." Kau berucap pelan dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipi.

Akashi meletakkan sendok bubur di mangkuk seraya melihat wajahmu yang kini terkena bubur di berbagai sisi. Kau menyadarinya, namun memutuskan tuk membersihkannya nanti—toh jarak kasur dengan kotak tisu cukup jauh.

Namun tanpa kau duga, helaian lembut tisu langsung menyapu pipi serta bagian sekitar bibirmu—membersihkan bekas bubur yang menempel.

Kau pun menatap Akashi yang kini berjarak hanya beberapa centi di depanmu. Tangannya dengan lihai membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel. Kau sedikit memerah karena jarak—apalagi melihat bibirnya membuatmu kembali mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi.

Wajahmu memerah penuh—bahkan masih memerah saat Akashi telah selesai dan memperbesar jarak antara kalian.

Mengetahui pikiranmu, Akashi menghela nafas seraya meletakkan mangkuk bubur di meja. "Lebih baik kau lupakan masalah ciuman itu."

Kau terdiam—menatapnya sejenak. Lalu segera berbaring dan menutupi wajahmu dengan selimut.

"_D-D-Datte_... I-Itu kan _f-first kiss_ku... A-Aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja!" Kau berucap cukup keras untuk didengar seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Detak jantungmu sedikit berpacu.

Akashi diam sejenak—menatap lurus dirimu di balik selimut. "Aku... juga."

Entah karna apa dua kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya Akashi tak tahu, namun ia tak menyesal mengatakannya.

Telingamu melebar. Otomatis, kau membuka selimut seraya duduk dan menatap Akashi yang balik menatapmu biasa.

"He?! Memangnya Sei-niichan belum pernah pacaran?! Sei-niichan kan sudah kelas sebelas!"

"Pacaran hanya akan mengulur waktu belajar," respon Akashi dingin.

Kau menghela nafas berat. Punya kakak macam Akashi memang sulit untuk diajak bicara—terutama masalah percintaan.

Kemudian kau mengingat sesuatu yang bermasalah.

Kau mencuri ciuman pertama Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Kakakmu atau setan merah dengan gunting pemungkas.

Berarti ini—

—MASALAH GAWAT.

Mana mungkin lelaki itu membiarkannya lolos saat dirimu mencuri ciuman pertamanya?! Apalagi Akashi terkenal seseorang yang kejam di Teiko!

Keringat dingin meluncur deras di wajahmu.

Meski Akashi terlihat tak peduli, kau ragu apa sesungguhnya yang berada dalam pikiran ria berambut merah tersebut.

Mungkin telah menyusun hukuman tersembunyu untukmu?

Kau meneguk ludah.

"_E-Ettou_..." Kau memanggil Akashi. "A-Aku—"

Kau gigit bagian bawah bibirmu. Akashi menatapmu lurus.

"—m-minta maaf k-karena sudah mengambil ciuman pertama Sei-niichan!" Kau sedikit panik saat mengatakannya. Kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuh mengubur diri dalam selimut—takut tiba-tiba gunting muncul.

Mendengar kata 'ciuman pertama' membuat Akashi merasa aneh. Lagipula kejadian itu tak disengaja, ikhlaskan saja semuanya—toh dirinya juga tak peduli.

Benar... kan?

Otaknya menolak tegas hal tersebut, meski tak dipungkiri wajahnya memanas.

Kau sendiri juga merona di balik tutupan selimut bercorak bintang.

Seketika suasana menjadi canggung dan sunyi.

Dan tanpa disadari, perut kalian bagai dipenuhi oleh beribu kupu-kupu berwarna.

.

**AAAPPPAAHHH INIIII / SETELAH UTS YANG ANCUR, OTAK SAYA RADA KONSLET. Uhukuhukuhuk. Apalagi karena saya utaite (kelas teri) jadi harus mbagi waktu dengan cover (di soundcloud akun saya alice dreamland ya /promosiwoi) /**

_**Jaa**_**, semoga semua suka dengan hasilnya... AKASHI OOC GILAAAAAA /ditendang**

**Ini balasan reviewnya~ (yang ada akun di PM):**

_**-akaverd20**_

_**Makasihhh~ Iya, saya jadi semakin semangat ngeliat review~~~ /9**_

_**Makasih banyak reviewnya~**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_** buat semua yang sudah fave, fol, dan mereview! Saya senang sekali~ Apalagi mood saya agak down setelah melihat hasil uts /ngakjugasih**

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**~!**

**~alice dreamland**


End file.
